Hiei Uchiha
by Alarose
Summary: Years have passed and Hiei is reincarnated as Sasuke's younger brother, but since Hiei worked as a Reikai Tantei, he was allowed to retain his memories, demonic abilities, and powers.Others will join soon.Is the ninja world ready for the return of demons?


Ugh, I'm becoming one of those authors I dislike since they don't finish any stories, but this idea and another wouldn't leave me alone. I will finish all my stories, it just might take a while. Anyway, Hiei Uchiha will be told from many points of view. There are some spoilers, but I tried to make them a little more hidden and not as obvious. Anyway, 10 pages. One night. I got homework to do. Enjoy!

Somehow he knew, something very bad would happen if he struck.

Itachi looked upon the tiny newborn, apathetic on the outside but a very real sense of fear for his life on the inside. His mother had been brought to the hospital in labor the very night he had planned to destroy his clan. It was far too late for him to stop, all the arrangements meant he couldn't simply delay the plan. So he had managed to track down and kill his mother as she lay sleeping from the strain in the hospital bed. Then he tracked down his second little brother.

This was where he became terrified, as he walked into the tiny baby nursery. He found his brother's bed and prepared to strike. Then, the boy's eyes snapped open. Logically, as a child that young, he should have been completely blind for another day or two. Logically, the child should have had the exact same eyes as every other member of the Uchiha clan when they were born. Logically, there shouldn't have been that much sheer intelligence in those eyes. Itachi dropped the knife as the solid blood red eyes met his own.

Itachi knew all about the various forms of the Sharingan, but never before had there been a solid red version. Never. The eyes seemed to shine and Itachi could have sworn he saw flames threatening to consume him if he should harm the tiny child. Itachi growled, he would not fail.

He activated his own Sharingan and faced down the baby, who glared up at him. A mental battle seemed to ensue, as Itachi felt several mental attacks come upon him and he defended using his own version of the Sharingan. Itachi launched his own attacks, any Genjutsu master would have been amazed by the sheer energy being thrown around the room in the form of illusions, straight out mental harm, distractions, shielding, and seemingly invisible weapons as if they were toys. Itachi struggled, refusing to give up. He felt something in his eyes snap, and the world suddenly became clearer.

Madara had lied to him. Or was it the various manuscripts? Perhaps it was both. There was another, hidden, form of the Sharingan. And now Itachi felt power coursing through his veins. Before, he hadn't been sure if he could accomplish his mission even with Madara's help, but now he knew he could do it. The pure red eyes of the baby widened slightly before a strange expression came over his face, could that be a smirk?

The mental attacks on Itachi doubled in ferocity, it was like for every second this child was alive he grew stronger. Itachi gathered his energy and finally, in a small break, delivered his message.

_I was given the mission to kill all the members of the Uchiha Clan, of which you are a part of. I cannot kill you, however, without becoming incapable of killing the others. I would instead like to make a deal._

Itachi didn't really know the intelligence level of the child, but he had a feeling that the baby was very smart, that feeling only grew when the attacks stopped. However, the mental shields were still up. Itachi felt, not words, but a feeling come back to him. A questioning feeling. So he continued to speak to the child, hoping the baby was wondering about the deal and not the idea that it just heard a strange voice.

_ I would like to ask your permission to remove you from this area, and hide you in an underground room of my house. You will be alone for a long time, how long though I don't know. It will depend on the skill of the searchers and, I would imagine, whether or not you wanted to be found._

Itachi waited for a long, agonizing minute. The red eyes seemed to evaluate him, judging. Itachi winced when he felt a quick, small mental probe searching for mission information. He pushed it out, unaware of what information the child had gained. More time passed, as Itachi stood in an nonthreatening position, not knowing if unconscious body language recognition would work, since it never worked on trained ninjas but was successful on genins and some chuunins. Soon, a very clear feeling of acceptance came through. But Itachi also saw the threat in those eyes, and he knew that he could not go against what he had said now. The those horrible red eyes closed,

Itachi gathered up the child, holding it as gently as a ninja could, and put his knife back in his pouch. He then jumped out the window and ran toward his house. Arriving, he avoided his family and Madara and went into the basement. Pushing aside a couple of boxes, he unveiled a niche in the wall. Itachi then placed the abnormal baby into the niche, setting it up carefully with it's head held up by the stone. The red eyes opened up slightly as Itachi moved the boxes back, but no mental attacks struck.

Then, Itachi completed his mission and left the village with Sasuke believing he was the only survivor. Silently, he hoped no one found the creepy baby, but he knew that they would. If only because the child knew it would die without sustenance.

Sarutobi's ANBU spread out, searching for any possible survivors as Sarutobi comforted Sasuke. Sasuke was crying, collapsed. He knew he was the only one left, why did they only search for the non-existent?

Suddenly, two ANBU came back, one holding a small bundle.

"Hokage-sama, we found a live one"

Sasuke looked up in disbelief as the Anbu gently gave the bundle to the Hokage, who looked upon the tiny newborn with loving and thankful eyes. He then showed the tiny baby to Sasuke, who looked curious, amazed, loving, and afraid at the same time. Sasuke gently took the baby from the Hokage and then proceeded to cry once again, hugging the tiny child as if it was his last lifeline. As if the child was the only thing keeping him alive and sane.

And from what Sarutobi knew, it probably was.

"Where did you find him?" The wizened man asked, thinking if perhaps an Uchiha had stashed their kid before Itachi got there, then Itachi might not have gotten to the kid.

"We found him hidden in Ita-" the ANBU glance down at Sasuke "Sasuke's own basement, and I remember Mikoto going in to the hospital yesterday to give birth. I can only conclude that this baby is Sasuke's younger brother, Hiei Uchiha" Sarutobi thought carefully, Itachi had strict orders. He could understand Itachi leaving Sasuke alive, a way for the Uchiha clan to revive, seeking redemption through his defeat at the hands of his brother, or that he simply loved Sasuke too much to kill him. But then why leave the second brother alive? The second might be able to help the clan revive, but it would not seek revenge because the child would not remember the massacre or understand for a long time, and Itachi couldn't have already formed an emotional bond with a child a day old stronger than the one he shared with his parents. So why?

"Where was he exactly in the basement?"

The second ANBU chose this moment to speak up, "We found him behind a bunch of heavy boxes. It was really strange actually. We both entered the basement and Ume-san" the second ANBU pointed at the first "looked like he was possessed and started walking towards the boxes. At first I thought it was some kind of genjutsu trap, but nothing happened. And then he walked out of the boxes with the sleeping baby and walked straight here. When he spoke to you it was the first thing he said since we entered the basement"

Sarutobi looked carefully at the first ANBU, who seemed fine now but looked confused, as if unaware of how he had been acting. Something clicked in the old Hokage's mind, what if the child had done it? But no, that was a ridiculous thought. Then, as if the tiny Hiei had known what he was thinking, blood red eyes opened and examined the Hokage carefully over Sasuke's shoulder. Then they turned towards the two ANBU and looked them over carefully, before returning to the old man. All three noted that the baby seemed to be processing everything it saw, as if it knew. Logic flew out the window as the three stared at the baby in disbelief.

A small feeling sat in the Hokage, it was a strange mix of fear, disbelief, respect, amazement, and twisted curiosity. Sarutobi faintly realized that this was probably the feeling which kept Itachi from killing young Hiei. Holding their attention, the baby's tiny mouth opened very deliberately and seemed to move for a second as if testing itself, before the baby spoke casually but clearly,

"Food" All three sweat-dropped, not quite sure what they had been expecting. Sasuke jumped, not knowing the baby had been awake. He pulled away for a second and his own eyes met the red ones, but young Sasuke did not recognize the danger, intelligence, or complexity behind those eyes. He did not even realize the significance of the pure red eyes, having grown up around various forms of the Sharingan. Then his own stomach growled, and he looked up at the Hokage and a 'slightly less sad and depressed frown' made it's way onto his face.

"Yes, just come with me please" and the Hokage asked the two ANBU to gather the others and inform them that they are free to go, before leading Sasuke and Hiei to the hospital to be checked on and to get some food.

"Oh my god, you found him! Is he alright? Give him here!" A nurse, the one in charge of baby care, grabbed Hiei from Sasuke and began hooking him up to various machines to check on him. She frowned at the machine which was supposed to measure heartbeats, because it seemed like it wasn't working. The rest of the machines came out positive though so she didn't worry about it. She began checking over Sasuke too, since she was already caring for his brother, and continued talking.

"When we found your mother dead in the hospital bed we were terrified! Several of us ran down to the nursery to check on your brother but he was missing, and the ground surrounding his bed was completely torn up! It was like a battle was fought there! We all though that maybe some poor ninja had come across Itachi killing Hiei and fought against him, and that Hiei's body was destroyed in the fight or something, but the bed Hiei was in was completely unharmed! I'm glad to hear that he was only moved, but then I'm confused about why there were scorch marks surrounding Hiei's bed. Do you think you could explain Hokage-sama?" She finished checking on Sasuke and turned to him. The old Hokage shook his head, even if he looked at the scene now he wouldn't be able to be sure of what happened since the place had doubtless been contaminated far too much by nurses running around in there. The nurse looked on sadly but nodded.

The Hokage looked sadly upon young Sasuke, sorry for the burden he now carried. They stood in his office with Sasuke holding Hiei.

"I'm afraid you cannot go back to your home for a year or so Sasuke, the ANBU are trying to track down Itachi using whatever clues they can find. However, you can then go back after that. Every day for the month, a nurse will come in to take care of Hiei and teach you how to care for him once she can no longer come. During this month, you will be excused from the Ninja academy, but you will go back to continue your education after this month is up. Hiei will be able to take care of himself for a few hours and an ANBU will be stationed nearby in case something happens. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you full access to your inheritance until you graduate as a chuunin level ninja, so you and Hiei will be placed on the normal orphans stipend to receive enough payment to care for yourself until you graduate from the academy. After that, you will have to completely rely on mission money until you are a chuunin, since Hiei will then be removed from the orphans fund after you graduate since he will be considered to be under the care of a responsible adult. He will then enter the academy at age 7, as is normal since most people do not have developed enough chakra coils to begin using Jutsu before that age. Do you understand?" Sarutobi looked at Sasuke critically, he could see a fairly strong intelligence in those eyes as Sasuke absorbed his words and nodded. The old man nodded, and the two Uchiha brothers were released.

Time passed, and Sasuke took good care of his brother. Surprisingly, he didn't tell horror stories about their oldest brother, instead telling about the good things of their now dead family. Sasuke told Hiei that Itachi had died on that night too, and he had as far as Sasuke was concerned now. Many people though that Hiei's eyes were strange, an unknown form of the Sharingan which, it seemed, could not be turned off. The village got used to Hiei's unnerving eyes soon enough, and became blind to the festering power and intelligence behind them, believing it to only be a trick of the light on his strange eyes. Time passed, Sasuke found out how hard it was to care for a baby. Hiei began walking a little before his third birthday, seeming to enjoy running. ANBU and Sasuke both told the Hokage about how Hiei would purposely run laps around the house, through the house, and around the neighborhood when he could get away with it. They were all surprised he didn't get lost. Hiei also slept a lot, even for a 3 year old.

When Sasuke first graduated from the academy, things were rough. Money was tight, since Sasuke had to pay for his ninja supplies plus their normal expenses with only the small change earned from D-rank missions. He starved himself a bit more than is healthy for a ninja, in order to feed Hiei,

leading to his many bets with his new teammate Naruto over food. He only lost once, so it was worth the risk. Then, fairly soon after little Hiei had turned 5, he heard his death sentence.

"Very well then, Team 7, I will assign you a C-rank mission. Your job is to be a bodyguard for someone on their way to the Land of Waves." Sasuke felt his heart drop to his feat, his normally indifferent mask breaking for a second before being replaced, traveling? He ignored Naruto's yelling. "Tazuna, you may come in now"

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man drinking beer, who then spoke. "What the? A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?! And you, the little one, with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

Naruto started laughing, until he realized he was the shortest one there. "Why you! I'll kill you!" Kakashi sighed and held Naruto back, "You can't kill the client. It doesn't work that way"

The drunk man sighed, and spoke. "My Name is Tazuna, the master bridge builder, and I expect to get back home safe and sound. I have a bridge there which will change our world"

Kakashi smiled and spoke up, "Well, we will do our best. These three may be genin, but I an a jounin and I can guarantee that you will be fine." Tazuna nodded and turned to go when Sasuke decided to speak up about his concerns.

"Hokage-sama, what should I do with Hiei?" Tazuna, Naruto and Sakura had no idea who Hiei was, even the fan girls did not enter the Uchiha compound. Iruka had heard of him, enough to recognize him on the street, but not enough to really know about him. Kakashi and Sarutobi both knew though, exactly who Sasuke was talking about. The old Hokage leaned back in thought.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it slipped my mind that you have a sibling to care for. Hiei can walk now, and I've heard that he makes a habit of running as fast and as far as he can every waking moment. I'm sure that his legs are strong enough to withstand travel, if Kakashi agrees you may take him with you" Sasuke smiled slightly, surprising Sakura and Naruto who did not know that Sasuke had a little brother. Tazuna raised an eyebrow, now they were bringing a little kid who wasn't old enough to be left at home for a week alone? Something inside made him feel like crap, he had thought he would be fine but he wasn't sure if he could stand a little kids death on his hands in case something happened.

Later that day, the group met back up at the gates carrying their bags. Sasuke arrived with a tiny kid, I mean really tiny, carrying a small backpack and dressed all in black. The kid's black hair seemed to stick straight up, as opposed to Sasuke's which hung down by his face. There was also a small white star burst in his hair, just above his forehead. The red eyes of the kid did not look about curiously, but they also did not glare like Sasuke's. Instead, his eyes just seemed to analyze everything. Not that the genins, or the civilian, noticed. They just thought the kid was creepy. Kakashi noticed though, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He had heard some of the rumors about Sasuke's little brother, and doubtless Sasuke had too.

No comments were made about the kid who walked next to Sasuke, even if several others were made. Kakashi ended up explaining how the ninja system worked to Sakura, with the others all listening intently. Hiei even asked a question, scaring the crap out of the others when the tiny 5 year old who barely came up to Sasuke's knees asked "What is the most powerful ninja village outside of the main ones?" Kakashi had answered, of course, it was a good question, but he was still surprised.

Hiei's eyes landed on the puddle by the side of the road, he would finally get to see a fight between these humans to judge their power levels for himself.

Two figures rose out of the puddles, trapping and tearing Kakashi into pieces with their chains. Hiei ran back to Tazuna quickly, knowing that Kakashi wold guard the client over him and he didn't want to reveal his training fully just yet. He then stood from the back ground and watched as the genin and Kakashi took out the two chuunin. Kakashi then tied them up and left them there for the ANBU. The group voted to continue, even though they were a bit worried about Sasuke's brother.

The group then arrived at a pre-arranged destination and began taking a boat the the islands making up Wave Country.

"So, Tazuna, why would chuunin ranked Ninja's be after you?" Tazuna sighed and spilled the whole story about how Gato was controlling everything and how he was the only one who stood in the way. He then guilted the group into continuing with the mission. Kakashi was worried about the next ninja, knowing it would be a jounin. His thoughts also wandered to what he had seen earlier, when Hiei ran to Tazuna and seemed to hide behind him. Hiei had been fast, not just Sasuke fast (lower to mid-chuunin) but really fast. Probably higher or advanced chuunin level fast, maybe even lower jounin fast. A five year old? Kakashi felt something was completely wrong with that, maybe it was just the adrenaline messing up his perception. If that was so, then he was getting old.

The group finally arrived at the Land of Waves on the far shore from the town, they then began the long hike to Tazuna's house. Sasuke knew more enemies would come, and they would probably be stronger. Naruto and Sakura had a feeling, but didn't really realize the full implications. Hiei knew, and faintly hoped he could see more than he did earlier. Kakashi was paranoid. Tazuna could feel the tense air and so wisely kept quiet. Naruto threw a kunai into the woods, startling everyone. Sakura began yelling at him, while Sasuke just stood there looking around. Kakashi grabbed the poor rabbit and thought to himself, no one noticed little Hiei grab the kunai and hide it under his cloak.

"Get Down!" Hiei raised an eyebrow at the sword as it flew over his head by a good foot, making it at the perfect height to cut normal people in half. A man landed on the giant sword, and looked down at them all. His cold eyes quickly evaluating the threat levels of every person there, he recognized the genin for what they were, saw and set a mental target on the client, raised an eyebrow at the kid, and finally settled on Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. No wonder the Demon Brothers failed."

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist" Hiei focused in on those words, ignoring the rest of the exchange. Demons? Pfft.. They mentioned the Sharingan, for which Hiei payed a bit of attention. After all, this was what his red eyes had been mistaken for. Then the mist rolled in with a Jutsu and Zabuza's voice seemed to come from everywhere. The genin team stood in formation around the client and Hiei, since he managed to fit in the small circle without messing up their formation. Kakashi said some comforting words to his team as the Killing Intent in the area quickly rose to an unbearable level for the genin. Suddenly, Zabuza stood behind them all and swung his sword in an arc. Hiei knew he could save his own life easily due to his height and speed, but he wasn't strong enough or heavy enough the block the blade for everyone. Kakashi quickly sliced through Zabuza, only to be cut in half himself, forming almost a chain of water clones. But, it went bad very quickly. Kakashi slipped up and landed in the chakra infused lake, ending up trapped in the Water Prison.

"Shit, listen, he has to stay here to keep me trapped and his clone can't go too far from his body! Don't worry about me, just go!" Kakashi yelled at his team, who didn't listen to him at all.

Sakura stayed to guard Tazuna from any possible projectiles thrown towards them or in case there were others hiding out while Sasuke and Naruto charged forward to attack. Hiei stood near Sakura, watching them all with surprise and some pride. After all, that was his brother. Even if he was human and had no idea about Hiei.

The shadow demon wind shuriken flew under Zabuza as he jumped to avoid it, before poofing into Naruto. Zabuza gaped slightly and was surprised, but instincts kicked in and he moved his arm downward, so it was just an inch or so below the blade and he still managed to keep contact with the water prison. Naruto fell into the water cursing. Zabuza laughed, he actually laughed! But it wasn't cruel, it was a good laugh.

"Alright, you kids are creative, almost got me there, but I stand by what I said before about you all being inexperienced brats." Hiei pick pocketed Sakura and stole two more kunais, giving him a grand total of 3 weapons. He ran in front of the collapsed Sasuke then threw one of the at Zabuza, who blocked it with the windmill shuriken from earlier. Zabuza then looked at the tiny kid standing in front of the genin, as if guarding him and smirked, feeling some slight curiosity.

"Surprising kid, that you can even hold a kunai. Let alone throw it accurately. What's your name?" Zabuza looked on, the others wanted to run in front of the tiny kid standing up to the monster.

"That's Hiei Uchiha, an anomaly. He has never been to the ninja academy and is only with us by chance, but I can swear that if you hurt him Sasuke will hunt you down until you die." Kakashi said, trying to protect their youngest member of their group. Suddenly, Killing Intent filled the air again, focused entirely on Hiei. Kakashi recognized it as Zabuza testing the kid, as the other genin and Tazuna eventually collapsed on the ground shaking. Hiei stood his ground, red eyes staring defiantly at Zabuza with the kunai held out in front of the kid. Slowly, the Killing Intent let up, releasing those who had fallen. Kakashi watched Hiei carefully, wondering about what would happen now.

Suddenly, Hiei vanished. At least, to genin eyes he did. Both jounins were amazed at his speed as he seemed to fly forward at their own speed. Zabuza was surprised when the shrimp sliced down towards his arm holding Kakashi, and he moved his arm, not having enough time to do anything else. Kakashi landed on the water, thanking Hiei, but Hiei ignored him and kept on attacking Zabuza. Hiei seemed to be going faster every second, as he dodged every singly attack from Zabuza before attempting a counterattack. Both jounin knew why he only dodged, Hiei might have gone through a hellish training, but he was still a tiny 5 year old. One good hit from a jounin would send him flying, even if he blocked it, and any bone related injury at this age could cripple him for life. What really surprised the jounin was when Hiei hit the water, then bounced off it. He could walk on the water!

The fight between Hiei and Zabuza came to a pause, with both standing on the water. The genin and client just stood there gaping, their thoughts something like this:

Sakura, 'OMG! Sasuke's little brother is really strong! how is that even possible?'

Naruto, 'Holy Shit! It's a freakin little kid! That's not fair!'

Sasuke, 'When did Hiei get that powerful? And why was he hiding it?'

Tazuna, '*$**%&#*%*%*&***!!!!'

Zabuza began making hand signs suddenly, before calling out, "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Hiei looked around quickly and saw the dragon's head rise from the water just in time to dodge. He saw Zabuza rush in behind his attack, but Hiei was already in the air and couldn't dodge the attack.

'shit!' Where his thoughts, he quickly made eye contact and attacked Zabuza mentally. Zabuza winced, giving Hiei enough time to step on the top of the blade and bounce away. The water finished falling around them, soaking them both. Hiei felt himself become a bit heavier, under the influence of the water. He spoke up in the silent lull.

"Please surrender now Zabuza, or I will unleash a technique that will kill you. Once I use it, I cannot stop it. It is not possible to dodge. You are no where near the legendary level of power required to block it." Zabuza glared.

"Like hell I will!" Suddenly two needles flew out of the nearby woods and struck Zabuza in the neck, incapacitating him. Hiei could still smell some life coming from Zabuza, so he knew he was alive. A hunter-nin came out of the woods, Hiei not recognizing it at all for what it supposedly was.

"Thank you, I have been tracking Zabuza for a while but have never actually had the chance to kill him before. Because of your distraction, I was presented this opportunity" Kakashi nodded, as the ninja made a hand sign to leave. Hiei met their eyes calmly, and made sure that the ninja knew that he knew that Zabuza was still alive. They left with wide eyes.

Hiei looked back towards his group and walked past them all until he reached Sasuke, looking into Kakashi's eyes for a moment. Hiei took the kunai he had held the entire fight for his weapon and dropped it, before reaching up and taking Sasuke's hand. He then felt the tiredness he had known was there take over and fainted into the arms of the only person in this entire world whom he truly and completely trusted.

The group walked in silence to Tazuna's house, mulling over their own thoughts. It was one thing to see a teenager doing jounin level stuff, it wasn't unheard of, but only a tiny handful had ever even come close to the talent they had just witnessed. That tiny handful included Kakashi and Itachi. When they arrived, Tsunami took the small child from Sasuke and immediately sent Tazuna to set up Inari's old bed. She then ran a quick check-up right there on the kitchen table, with team 7 looking over her shoulder. She felt for the boys pulse, and after standing there a minute, frowned. She moved her hand around on the boys neck a bit, trying to find a pulse. Then she put her ear up to the boys chest, listening for a heartbeat. Her eyes widened, and she stepped back with fear on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly. The others had fear written all over their face, what happened?

"He-he has no heart beat" Tsunami looked at the boy with tears running down her cheeks, shaking. Sakura and Naruto both seemed to go into shock, while Kakashi looked over at the boy sadly. Then a second glance. Then a third. Then he tried to find the boys pulse himself, and failed. This was strange.

"Kakashi, what in the world are you doing?! Don't you get it! He's dead!" Sakura was going into hysterics, this would have been her first encounter with death. Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke, who was standing there looking at his brother with exacerbation? Amusement? He knew exactly what was going on, either way.

"No Sakura, he's not dead. His heart isn't beating, but he is breathing and his mind is still fully operational. It's a strange condition he's had since he was born" Sasuke spoke up, catching the other's attention, and confusing them all to hell. "Supposedly, he has extremely complicated chakra pathways which act as a heart for him, pumping and pulling his blood to where it is most needed. Hokage-sama said that's it's much more complicated then that, but basically he will never die of heart failure."


End file.
